wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Patric Stewart
Patric Stewart was born on a Terran vineyard in Labarre, France in 2305. This may be confusing to some who identify his accent as that of a person from Mirfield, Huddersfield, Yorkshire, in England, with a strong coloration of Jarrow, but this is most certainly due to ignorance. Obviously there are similarities between a Labarre-French accent and an Huddersfield-Yorkshire accent...but please, if you couldn't tell the difference you must be...well anyway... The image of Stewarts grandeurs start with some early trauma when Brian Xavier, a respected scientist and Stewart's father, died in an accident. This tragedy was amplified when Kurt Marko,former lab partner to Xavier, began to "comfort" and ultimately wed Yvette Gesscard, Picard's...I mean, Stewart's mother. yes. It was at this time that Patrick's telepathic mutant powers began to develop, and Stewart learned that Kurt was only after Yvette Gessard's money. At the same time, Marko was trying to coerce Stewart to remain on the family farm, and discouraged his ambitions of voyaging among the stars. A tough way to begin life to be sure, but it got worse as Kurt's son, Cain, began living with Stewart and Stewart's older brother Robert. Tensions were high, and ultimately, Cain would be mostly responsible for Robert's demise. In an odd twist of fate, and because of some cleverly applied quantum vortices, Stewart would end up being the actual cause of his older brother's death, but the stories are conjectural, convoluted, and thought to involve a Q or something. Long story short, Kurt Marko became abusive towards Stewart's mother, who died, triggering a sort of feude between Stewart and Cain. There was an explosion in the lab..oh right, yeah, Kurt was Brian's lab partner...so he also had a lab...it wasn't like Brian died and then like, all the lab equipment just disappears. He had to keep working...Kurt that is. Well, the explosion kills Kurt as he saves Cain and Stewart. This was all rather unfortunate result for the both of them, but Patrick used his mutant powers to excel at starfleet academy, but often used a wheelchair as a means to level the playing field between him and his peers...I mean really, he was outrageously powerful and at any time could have womped the lot of them with his mindfreaking...although once, a gang of Nausicaans at the Bonestell Recreation Facility duped him into a fight which he lost, but ended up learning from, so you see, he's really quite great. In fact, he was later to be forced to repeat these events in some sort of time loop created by Q, and he still lost and learned even more. Just awesome man.. So he rocked at the Academy. He meets this Scotswoman, Moira Kinross, and they agree to get married. Except that Stewart was forced by draft into the Korean War. During the war he gets a letter from her and turns out she's leaving him for Joseph MacTaggert, who abuses her. That kinda sucked for him, but he had also been unfaithful, pursuing an affair with the future Jenice Manheim, whom he would later revisit due to her future husband's distress beacon after a serious lab accident. Patrick would frequently relive the horrific lab accident of his childhood, probably due to some subconscious addiction to chaos...always falling for the bad boys..well. eh hmm.. After the war in his past, Stewart finally broke it off with Jenice of the future, and traveled the world. He defeated the Shadow King, a powerful mutant who is posing as an Arabian crime lord, in Cairo....pretty cool on his part. He devoted his life to the protection of humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression...and the borg. Speaking of which, he would also frequently relive his trauma he would experience as Locutus of Borg. Not particularly relevant, though, i suppose. Stewart visited Daniel Shomron and helped her run her clinic for traumatized Holocaust victims in Haifa, Israel. It was then, somehow, that he obtained command of the USS Stargazer. Surviving an unprovoked attack near the Maxia Zeta Star system, he and his crew drifted for weeks before being rescued. Federation required a Court Martial, but I guess Daniel Shomron ended up as his prosecutor, and they had been getting freaky, so yeah..I think he got an award or something. When that whole mess had been sorted out, Stewart finally had some time to spend at the clinic, where he met the man who would become Magneto, who was a Holocaust survivor that volunteered at the clinic where they would meet... TO BE CONTINUED!!!!?